Never Too Late
by Angry Poodle
Summary: Nag Hammadi rewrite.Literati.Rory POV.R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls!**

"Could we sit down?" He asked. I was getting angrier by the second. What did he have to say to me, that he couldn't have said a year ago?

"No, you wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?" I shot back. I tried to be more spiteful but I couldn't. I still felt something for him and that made me despise him even more.

He took a shaky breath and looked at me with regret in his eyes. For a moment, the great Jess Mariano, looked as if he was ready to pass out. Was he scared? I couldn't tell. There was something in his eyes, something that made me want to hug him. The moment I thought of it, I quickly chased the thought away.

He exhaled again and was finally ready to speak. "I love you." He said, although it came out more as a gasp for air.

I looked at him and could feel the tears threatening to fall. I couldn't believe it. I had once again fallen for the bad boy. I knew him. That's why his confession terrified me. Jess Mariano wasn't the kind of person to open up and confess his eternal love. So why did he? Does he really love me? Do I love him? What does this mean?

All my questions were answered, when he started to walk away. He was leaving me. Again. No. He couldn't do this to me. Not after this. Not after what he said. He owed me better than this.

He was already in his car, when I decided to stop him. He started driving and when he was close enough, I jumped in front of the car. He used the brake just in time.

"Are you crazy? You could've died!" He yelled at me. Now the whole town is watching. Great.

"I don't care! We need to talk!" I yelled back.

"About what? About me leaving you? About me treating you like dirt? About me being a failure to everyone who's ever cared about me?" He croaked. I could sense this was tough for him.

"About you loving me." I whispered, as the tears streamed down my face. It was hard, talking to him like this. We could both feel it. The connection, which would always bring us back together.

"What is there to say? You don't feel the same way. That's that." He said. His eyes were dark and filled with desperation. He was hurt. To me, he had never looked more vulnerable. For a moment, we locked eyes, both of us wishing for a different way to end things. Except, I was the only

One willing to put up a fight. For us. For one last time.

He started the car again and looked away from me. "Stop!" I cried out. He looked at me with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, wishing for me to end his torture. This was killing him, I could tell.

"Because I love you, that's why!" I yelled at him, ignoring the whispering around us. He raised his head and looked at me, as if trying to find doubt in my eyes. He couldn't.

He got up from the car and started walking towards me. When he was right by me, he pulled me forwards and pressed his lips softly against mine. He was taken aback when I kissed him back passionately. I had missed him. I never allowed myself to admit it, but I did. It hurt me a lot when he left. Too much. I could never handle that again. He'd have to stay this time.

"Could we sit down now?" He asked. He had a lopsided grin on his face, not a smirk. He looked beautiful.

"Yeah, sure. We should talk. And this time, you have to stay. I mean it. This means too much to me. You can't do that to me anymore." I said. His grin turned into a frown, but I didn't feel remorse. If we were doing this, then we should have to face our past.

"For you, I'll stay. In fact, for you, I'll do anything. Without you, I'm nothing. I missed you so much. I'm sorry." He said. This was the first time I ever heard him apologizing, or telling me how he felt, for that matter. His words put a smile on my face. He truly had changed.

"So, do you want to have some coffee?" He continued hopefully.

I grinned. "If I can have you, as well." I pulled him in for another kiss.

I trusted him. This time, we'd make it work. I was sure of it.

A/N: Was that good?Bad?cheesy?Review!!!!!!


End file.
